De que me sirve la vida
by darthmocy
Summary: Sseria posible que dos personas tan diferentes pudieran amarse si se les diera la oportunidad y se lo confesaran mutuamente
1. Chapter 1

_**Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje, con rumbo hacia lo desconocido**_

_**no se si algún día vuelva a verte**_

_**no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.**_

**Takuma Ichijou estaba parado frente a la enorme reja de lo que quedaba de la academia Cross, había regresado después de localizar a su abuelo y matarlo sin ningún resentimiento o culpa. Había necesitado desahogar su dolor y su abuelo fue la excusa perfecta **

**Su mirada era nostálgica ya que dejaría a todos sus amigos ,porque si toda la clase nocturna se habían vuelto sus amigos**

**Dejaría atrás su vida de adolecente para empezar una nueva como un adulto lleno de responsabilidades al haber adquirido el poder de la cuantiosa fortuna de su familia claro con el apoyo incondicional de Kaname que dicho de paso tenía ya una nueva vida y se veía hasta feliz **

**Entro en la limusina y alcanzo a ver Kiryuu Zero y eso hizo que su corazón se oprimiera al recordarlo si al recordar a Ichiru Kiryuu y la razón era muy sencilla ya que desde la primera vez que lo vio ingresando en la oficina de su abuelo para trabajar con ellos quedo prendado de su belleza y aunque sonara ridículo era la verdad.**

**Lo vio, lo observo cada minuto que pudo, aspiro su aroma cada segundo que se le presento la oportunidad y sintió dolor y tristeza al saber que su corazón estaba lleno de ira y deseos de venganza y sintió celos, si, celos al saber que amaba a una sangre pura a Hio Shizuka y cuando lo vio ocultar su dolor por la muerte de esta deseo poder abrazarlo, tener valor y coraje para acercarse a él y consolarlo.**

**La realidad dura y cruel era que se había enamorado de Kiryuu Ichiru , un amor casi imposible ya que el chico lo veía con odio o coraje y eso le dolía mas allá de lo indecible y luego el saber que no lo volvería a ver por lo menos en esta vida lo había dejado devastado provocándole cometer lo que seria la peor estupidez de su corta vida vampírica **

**Espero pacientemente a que las cosas se calmaran pues Rido ocupaba el cuerpo de Senri Shiki su mejor amigo que era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo, pronto llegaría el momento de la verdad y pronto seria navidad, si esa época llena de fe y esperanza donde los deseos se pueden volver realidad y él había tomado una resolución, hablaría con Kiryuu Ichiru **

**Y así fue que por obra de magia navideña lo vio en el dormitorio de la luna buscando a Rido bueno a Shiki para matarlo y eso no lo iba a permitir o mejor dicho no lo permitió ….**

_**Se me termina el tiempo, **_

_**ya no puedo estar un dia mas sin ti, **_

**FLASH BACK**

**Kiryuu-kun – llamo Takuma – ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunto Takuma con su sonrisa de siempre **

**No interfieras Ichijou – siseo Ichiru Kiryuu – **

**No deberías ser tan hostil y si buscas a Rido su habitación no esta**

**Si lo es, es la de Senri o no duerme contigo – aseguro –**

**No duerme conmigo – informo Takuma y lo empujo dentro de la habitación con un rápido movimiento – no dejare que lastimes a Shiki **

**Como vas a impedírmelo – dijo poniéndose en guardia –**

**No quiero pelear contigo Kiryuu-kun – dijo Takuma –**

**Entonces déjame en paz Ichijou – gruño Ichiru –**

**No dejare que lo hagas – aseguro y tomo la espada que Ichiru empuñaba p0r la hoja cortándose la palma de la mano **

**Suéltala – ordeno Ichiru jalando la espada - tanto lo amas – dijo serio –**

**No es la clase de amor que crees, Shiki solo es una victima en todo esto, como tu,, como yo, estamos metidos hasta el cuello en cosas que no nos corresponden – suspiro sin soltar la espada – además que ganas con matar a alguien con vengarte, nada **

**Tú que sabes Ichijou , suelta de una maldita vez mi espada o tu serás el primero en morir – gruño y levanto su arma – el saber que tus padres se avergüenza de ti por tu debilidad, el perder a la persona que amas y solo por poder, déjame decirte que el siguiente será ese estúpido sangre pura de Kuran – forcejeo Ichiru **

**Es cierto mis padre murieron cuando era demasiado pequeño y tal vez por eso no te entienda – acepto Takuma teniendo la espada frente a su estomago – así que es cierto que amas a hio al grado de querer matar por ella**

**Si lo es y vengare su muerte ella fue la única persona que me amo y Kuran la mato **

**Eso no es cierto por lo que se Zero-kun te amo demasiado y …. y yo también – expreso Takuma y se cayó de improviso –**

**¿Tú que Ichijou? – pregunto algo sorprendido Ichiru –**

**Takuma tomo aire aspirando el delicioso aroma de Ichiru y respondió con toda la seguridad que pudo **

**Yo también te amo Ichiru – dijo sintiendo la tensión del peli plata sobre la espada**

**Que estupideces dices – pregunto nervioso y sonrojado Ichiru – **

**No son estupideces, te amo Ichiru – aseguro y se movió dejando de lado la espada y beso sorpresivamente a Ichiru –**

**Ichiru se quedo de piedra y estuvo a punto de tirar la espada y solo atino a darle un rodillazo a Takuma en el estomago **

**No hagas eso yo no soy gay – aseguro Ichiru todo rojo – **

**Ni yo lo soy , solo soy un vampiro enamorado eso es todo – y se volvió a acercar a Ichiru acorralándolo contra la pared y parándose entre sus piernas para evitar otro golpe y ahora en un lugar más privado y doloroso –**

**Aléjate de mi pervertido – dijo e intento golpearlo pero Takuma le sujeto por las muñecas y las puso a cada lado de su cabeza y lo beso castamente , Ichiru intento reclamar y Takuma aprovecho la oportunidad para profundizar el beso explorando cada centímetro de su boca saboreando y deleitándose con su delicioso sabor hasta que sintió que Ichiru necesitaba respirar **

**Ichiru jalo aire después del apasionado beso y solo lo vio sonrojado ese había sido su primer beso con un hombre **

**Porque lo hiciste te dije que no soy gay, no me gustan los hombres y menos los lacayos de ese maldito de Kuran – expreso Ichiru volteando el rostro y dejo de forcejear ese beso había hecho que sus sentimientos hacia Shizuka se movieran , cambiaran , el rubio ese con la sonrisa tatuada en su rostro lo había impactado desde en el momento que lo vio, tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes pero nada mas ¿o no? esa era su pregunta en ese momento –**

**Ya te lo dije, te amo Ichiru me creas o no – dijo Takuma bajando sus manos por los brazos de Ichiru hasta su torso y de ahí a su cintura donde se quedaron estáticas **

**No hagas eso – susurro – no confío en los vampiros **

**En serio entonces porque confiabas en Hio **

**Ella era diferente – aseguro sin verlo a los ojos , dirigiendo su mirada a la nieve que empezaba a caer –**

**Porque lo era , yo no te he dado motivos o razones para que dudes de mi **

**Yo, es que tu …., es que no confío en nadie – murmuro Ichiru –**

**Quiero pedirte algo Ichiru – dijo Takuma tomando delicadamente su rostro y girándolo – sabes que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos **

**Que quieres – trato de sonar arisco como siempre –**

**Que hoy que es navidad me des la oportunidad de conocerte un poco solamente y que me conozcas, nada más solo eso y te juro que no volveré a molestarte – aseguro Takuma –**

**Y que gano yo , aun así matare a Shiki y a Kuran – aseguro con el pulso acelerado por lo cerca que estaba del vampiro rubio –**

**Hacer una obra de caridad – sonrío Takuma rosando sus labios y empezó a caminar con el por la recamara o mejor dicho a bailar, manipulo la electricidad y encendió el sistema de sonido - **

**Ichiru se dejo guiar debía admitir que Ichijou tenia gracia para bailar pero que demonios hacia el **

**Ichijou – llamo Ichiru siguiendo el ritmo-**

**Takuma mi nombre es Takuma , solo por hoy, por unas horas quiero que vivamos en esta burbuja Ichiru , ser solo Takuma e Ichiru , no un Kiryuu y un Ichijou , no un vampiro y un humano solo dos personas que compartirán la noche de navidad**

**Pero yo no acepte – intentaba excusarse cuando sabia que había aceptado complacerlo – y que pasara después de que tu fantasía se cumpla – pregunto**

**Volverá a mi triste realidad de que me veas como tu enemigo solo eso – dijo tristemente Takuma deteniéndose –**

**Ichiru lo miro a los ojos e impulsivamente trato de alejarse de él, no quería cargar con la culpa de lastimarlo o peor aun no poder matarlo cuando llegara el momento pero el movimiento fue tan repentino y rápido que trastabillo y solo espero el golpe**

**Takuma ágil cual gato lo sujeto y giro recibiendo el golpe e Ichiru quedo sobre el recargado en su pecho **

**Estas bien**

**Si yo me tengo que ir – aseguro Ichiru –**

**No te vayas – pidió Takuma y se giro dejándolo debajo suyo – por favor quédate con migo hasta que amanezca **

**Takuma – gimió Ichiru al sentir como sus cuerpos e amoldaban a la perfección – no puedo tengo miedo – confeso en un susurro –**

**De que tienes miedo te juro que no te lastimare**

_**Pero como me duele, el miedo a tenerte, como tenerte? si ya me duele perderte...**_

**de mi de lo que siento en este momento – gimió Ichiru – yo solo pienso o pensaba en vengarme ese es mi destino **

**tu destino? cambiémoslo podemos hacerlo – inquirió Takuma –**

**el destino no se puede cambiar , Takuma – llamo el peli plata –**

**dime – respondió acariciándolo dulcemente **

**bésame, hazme creer que la vida es diferente que el destino se puede cambiar – dijo en un sollozo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del vampiro rubio **

**Takuma sol bajo su rostro y lo beso con amor, con dulzura inusitada y acaricio su costado, oyendo un leve gemido y sintió su estremecimiento, pero no su negativa , dudo si seguir por unos segundos pero se arriesgo, pronto ambos gemían en el piso. **

_**Es el sabor**_

_**Es el sabor de tus labios**_

_**Una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer**_

**Ichiru estaba sin gabardina y playera y Takuma tenía la camisa abierta y sin suéter, Takuma se posiciono entre las piernas de Ichiru se hinco y lo llevo con el dejándolo sentado sobre sus piernas para poder levantarse e ir a la cama donde lo acostó y aventuro su mano al cinturón y cierre del pantalón de Ichiru**

**Ichiru estaba tan perdido en las caricias del rubio que en realidad no supo ni como llego a la cama pronto estaba desnudo debajo de Takuma y solo reacciono al sentir a Takuma tomar su mano y llevarla a su entre pierna**

**Takuma – gimio Ichiru y se sonrojo hasta las orejas –**

**No tengas miedo me detendré – aseguro –**

**No tengo miedo, bueno si un poco nunca he estado con un … bueno con , con **

**Otro hombre – termino la frase – quieres que me detenga**

**Si, no … - Ichiru estaba confundido su cuerpo ardía en una necesidad llena de curiosidad pero su mente le decía que debía detenerse pero su cuerpo no le respondía y la verdad ya estaba excitado y desosó de experimentar, jalo a Takuma y lo beso apasionadamente **

**Takuma entendió la respuesta silenciosa y continuo su labor incitándolo a acariciarlo, a que su experiencia fuera total y placentera, lo sintió retorcerse y gemir bajito mientras lo acariciaba y lo llevaba a la pequeña muerte haciéndolo terminar en su mano **

**Vio su rostro sonrojado y alcanzo sus labios posicionándose entre sus piernas para comenzar a prepararlo para el siguiente paso, espero por unos segundo a que se negra pero solo sintió su aprobación a través de inocentes y tímidas caricias **

**Ichiru se dejo llevar por la hermosa experiencia y solo cuando Takuma se acoplo a su cuerpo apretó los ojos hasta que se relajo gracias a los besos y experimentadas caricias de Takuma y en ese momento se pregunto cuántos amantes había tenido Takuma , abrían sido muchos y abrían sido hombres todos o también habría habido mujeres , pero negó mentalmente parecía un novio celoso, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Takuma encontró su centro de placer y solo dejo escapar un fuerte gemido de satisfaccion y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente**

**Estas bien – pregunto Takuma –**

**Hi – aseguro y movió sus caderas – Takuma – susurro ahogadamente**

**No te contengas, oírte me produce una enorme alegría saber que te puedo hacer feliz y complacer – ronroneo y dio otra estocada precisa y certera –**

**Por kami-sama Takuma , Takuma – gemía Ichiru sin controlarse deleitándose con cada movimiento logrando terminar nuevamente entre sus estómagos **

**Takuma sonrío y pronto llego a su propio clímax desplomándose literalmente aun lado de Ichiru y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo no quería dejar de sentir su cálida presencia ni por un momento, le sonrió besando su frente y lo acurruco un poco mas**

**Feliz navidad Ichi – le dijo –**

**Felicidades también para ti Takuma – sonrió Ichiru -**

**Creo que he muerto ya que he visto la sonrisa de un bello ángel – le dijo cómplice en el oído – deberías sonreír mas a menudo solo tu sonrisa se compara a tus hermosos ojos – le aseguro y quito el cordel con que ataba su cabello – asi se ve mejor – indico deslizando sus dedos entre las hebras plateadas **

_**Es el olor**_

_**Es el olor de tu cabello**_

_**Un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel**_

**Ambos jóvenes se vieron por última vez antes de quedarse dormidos uno en los brazos del otro con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción tanto física como moral y espiritual, atreviéndose a soñar , dejando salir sus más recónditos deseos sin pensar que al salir el sol todo terminaría todo volvería a sr como antes **

**Takuma despertó al sentir el frio en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que Ichiru ya no estaba a su lado, sintío una terrible opresión en su pecho cuando oyó el ruido de la regadera al ser accionada se levanto y se encamino hacia el baño entro sin pudor alguno y abrazo al peli plata que por un momento pensó en alejarlo pero solo se dejo hacer, se dejo abrazar y así ambos se bañaron mutuamente una vez listos bañados y vestidos se vieron a los ojos**

**Creo que esto es todo Takuma – dijo Ichiru –**

**No – expreso decidido el vampiro rubio – quedate, huyamos **

_**Por mas que suplique no me abandones**_

_**dijiste no soy yo es el destino**_

**No puedo tengo un destino que cumplir – respondió Ichiru serio –**

**Puedes cambiarlo, podemos cambiarlo , sra diferente – pidió Takuma –**

**El destino nos e puede cambiar no, no lo hagas mas difícil – dijo casi en un ruego Ichiru –**

**Porque no quieres cambiarlo , olvidemos quienes somos, nuestros apellidos , seamos solo tu y yo nada mas **

_**y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba**_

_**tenia que elegir otro camino.**_

**Sabias que eso era imposible Takuma , te lo dije , e advertir que en cuanto saliera el sol todo volveria ser lo de antes , que mataría a Senri o rido como sea y a kuran – dijo en un susurro – **

**Porque debe ser asi dime porque , te amo no lo entiendes – **

**Si lo entiendo pero esto es algo que debo hacer sin embargo y contra mi voluntad entendí que "te amo takuma Ichijou" – acepto Ichiru con un sonrojo y abrazanso a Takuma por el cuello le susurro - y quiero … yo quiero que … **

_**Tu abrazo es un respiro, con un beso me mantienes vivo, **_

_**tu mirada es un bello amanecer...**_

_**Si tanto he esperado por ver, sentir,**_

_**algo tan grande, es muy triste, **_

_**ver su final...**_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

**El corazón de Takuma lloraba al recordar ese te amo de Ichiru y el saber que había muerto le partia el alma, porque no queizo intentarlo , porque , adita sea porque Ichiru , no debías morir , debi obligarte a venir conmigo peor el hubiera ya no existe se dijo mentalmente mientras maldecía su miserable vida ,a hora solo esperaba a Shiki ya rima par toamr su avión rumbo a Londres donde se econtrria con sara Shirabuky y cumpliría con el compromiso acordado por su abuelo, se casaraia para intentar olvidar a ese pequeño y rebelde peli plata, a su persona especial **

_**De que me sirve la vida, si no la vivo contigo**_

_**de que me sirve la esperanza, si es lo ultimo que muere**_

_**y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

**Quería llorar pero sabia que no conseguiría nada haciéndolo solo le quedaba el recuerdo de aquella noche que pasaron juntos donde tomo su inocencia y su sangre **

**Ichiru le había pedido que tomara su sangre que lo mordiera como un pacto de que si todo salía bien ambos se encontrarían y lo intentaría , borrando todas sus diferencias.**

**Takuma haba aceptado con la condición de que tambien probara su sangre y crear una especie de lazo entre los dos**

**Y asi con su promesa hecha Takuma lo había dejado irse para luego enterarse que Ichiru había muerto **

_**ya las lágrimas empiezan a salir...**_

_**He comenzado a ver lo bello de un principio, **_

_**y lo triste de un final...**_

**devastado busco a su abuelo y lo mato sin piedad alguna desahogando parte de su dolor , todo lo que le quedaba era el cordon con el cascabel con el cual ataba su cabello y el bello recuerdo de su primera y única vez juntos , pensó en recuperar la esclava que el había dado pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo **

_**Estoy aquí, Plasmando estos versos**_

_**Desahogando el sentimiento de mi amor**_

_**Y me voy de aquí, Comenzando otra vida**_

**Takuma escribió escribio el siguiente . "A VECES PIENSO EN DARTE MI ETERNA DESPEDIDA , BORRARTE EN MIS RECUERDOS Y HUNDIRE EN MI PASION, MAS SI ES EN VANO TODO Y EL ALMA NO TE OLVIDA, QUE QUIERES TU QUE YO HAGA PEDAZO DE MI VIDA, QUE QUEIRES TU QUE YO HAGA CON ESTE CORAZON "TE AMO ICHIRU " en su pañuelo para doblarlo y guardalo en su pantalón y dejando salir una lagrima solitaria emprendió el camino hacia su destino tal vez Ichiru tenia razón , el destino no puede cambiarse y solo hay que resignarse a el **

_**Un vida muy vacia ya sin tí**_

_**Es el sabor, Es el sabor de labios**_

_**Una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer**_

_**Es el olor, Es el olor de tu cabello**_

_**Un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel**_

_**Ahora sin tí**_

_**No me queda mas remedio que dejarte ir**_

8


	2. Chapter 2

_**DREAMING**_

DREAMING

_**La constate sensación de que todo era mejor**_

_**Aunque no tuviera explicación**_

Me siento tan a gusto, tan cómodo en este sueño, creo que dormir es una de las mejores cosas que le puede pasar a alguien , o si bueno hay cosas mejores lo admito, pero en este momento me siento con tanta paz y tranquilidad la cual no había vuelto a sentir en mucho tiempo.

Me siento tan feliz tan en paz no quiero despertar quisiera seguir durmiendo por siempre sería tan genial ya se estos pensamientos son infantiles y egoístas pero es la verdad a que despertaría yo, a una triste y cruel realidad, no me niego

Hay algo que interrumpe mi sueños, existe algo que me dice que despierte pero a todo esto que diablos hago yo durmiendo tan profundamente a ver tengo que pensar o es que he muerto si esa pude ser una posibilidad, recuerdo haber ido a buscar a Zero y el me mordió, hasta escalofríos me da de solo pensar en eso

Pero Zero a pesar de todo sería incapaz de matarme mi hermano es tan corazón de pollo que no lo haría o si , no, no lo creo yo ya iba herido cuando fui a buscarlo y si me mordió pero solo bebió unos tragos y dijo que era suficiente pero entonces que me paso.

Forzó mi mente a recordar y me desmaye, empecé a sentir frio y solo perdí la consciencia humm entre más me esfuerzo en recordar mas salgo de este letargo y empiezo a ser consciente de un ruido molesto parece un monitor de signo vitales, pasan los minutos y siento como me duele la espalda y que sucede que diablos sucede donde estoy, me digo a mi mismo y lucho por despertarme por abrir los ojos

Cuando lo hago veo la luz que me molesta y ni siquiera puedo mover mi brazo para taparme la luz de pronto oigo a alguien llamándome y es la voz de ¿Zero? , si es Zero mi hermano y siento algo de desilusión aunque no sé por qué.

Quiero hablarle pero tengo algo en la boca que me lo impide, acaso soy cautivo en esta guerra sin sentido no más bien parece ser algo para respirar, quiero moverme pero me siento tan entumido pero su voz y su mano impiden que me esfuerce más

Abro los ojos y Veo a un hombre de bata blanca que me revisa y quita el tubo y siento una enormes ganas de vomitar por Kami que feo se siente y tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo miro a los ojos que están brillosos, en verdad me ama tanto como me lo dijo Takuma, deberás Takuma Ichijou donde estará

Ichiru – llamo Zero – que bueno que despertaste , no hables descansa – pidió Zero

Es un milagro – dijo el médico - tiene una salud inmejorable ahora solo debe descansar

Ichiru se había vuelto a quedar dormido y despertaba ya en una cama más cómoda y con dosel al día siguiente y se levanto un poco mareado y adolorido y salió de la habitación con paso algo tambaleante

Kiryuu no deberías estar de pie – dijo la inigualable y grave voz de Kuran Kaname

Kuran – pregunto Ichiru algo perdido Kaname se veía algo raro tan cambiado con barba de candado y tenía un brillo raro en los ojos

Si soy yo vamos de regreso a tu habitación o Zero me matara – dijo y cargo a Ichiru

Qué?, oye no bájame – expreso todo rojo Ichiru sin poderse oponer – y desde cuando le hablas de tu a mí , a Zero

Sabes creo que debes esperar aquí un momento para que podamos explicarte todo lo que ah pasado – dijo Kaname con seriedad –

Pasado , no te entiendo

Lo sé estuviste en coma por un mes y medio – informo Kaname y salió de la habitación –

Ichiru se había puesto pálido como la muerte un mes y medio tanto tiempo dormido no podía ser cierto, se tomo la cabeza porque empezó a dolerle. Minutos después entraron Zero seguido de Cross y Yagari Sensei junto con Kaname y el medico

Cuando tuvo por fin la mente clara le explicaron todo lo que había pasado y lo dejaron solo por petición suya

Así que Cuando fui con Zero a que me matara solo bebió un poco de mi sangre y con eso se volvió un vampiro completo pero yo estaba herido y por eso caí en coma, habían matado a Rido y la guerra había terminado. La academia se había restaurado y seguirían dando clases con los dos turnos y vampiros nuevos

Los alumnos de la clase nocturna se habían quedado a excepción de 3 de ellos, rima y Shiki iban y venían por su trabajo de modelaje y Takuma se había ido a vivir a Londres para cumplir con su obligación como único Ichijou

Al estar solo y mi mente viajo a esa única vez que Takuma y yo habíamos convivido o mejor dicho aquella vez que el me …

**FLASH BACK**

_**Tengo Un Pobre Corazón**_

_**Que A Veces Se Rompió Se Apago Pero Nunca Se Rindió**_

el destino no se puede cambiar , Takuma – llamo el peli plata –

dime – respondió acariciándolo dulcemente

bésame, hazme creer que la vida es diferente que el destino si se puede cambiar – dijo en un sollozo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del vampiro rubio

Ichiru se dejo hacer, se dejo llevar gozando todas y cada una de las caricias que Takuma le daba como lo hacía sentir, recibió cada beso tan apasionado tan lleno de amor, se olvido de todo y de todos y gimió arqueándose de agónico placer y cuando Takuma lo tomo no dudo en sentirse feliz y dichoso, sentirse querido y amado.

Takuma – lo llamo entre susurros y gemidos – por favor dímelo , miénteme – pidió Ichiru

No tengo necesidad de mentirte, te amo Ichiru desde el primer momento en que te vi , en que tus bellas amatistas llenas de decisión al estar aquí en este nido de víboras – le dijo con firmeza – te amo tanto

_**Entre Estrellas De Cartón Perdí La Ilusión**_

_**Que Llegara Un Ángel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame**_

Yo hoo por Kami – yo también te amo no sé cómo ni cuándo empecé y – gimió – me negué a este sentimiento perdóname

No hay anda de que perdonar – aseguro Takuma siguiendo con su trabajo , besando y amando a este pequeño peli plata

FIN DE FLASH BACK

_**La total seguridad de que nada iba a fallar**_

_**De que no podíamos fracasar**_

_**Esa luminosidad que no dejaba de estar**_

_**Ni en al más profunda obscuridad**_

Si lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer aun puedo sentir todas y cada una de sus caricias , de su besos, escuchar cada palabra de amor sincero y después sus suplicas y su ruegos de que desistiera que huyera con él y yo tercamente me negué me aferre que tenía un destino que cumplir que estúpido fui – se dijo y regaño mentalmente -pero esa habitación se le hacía conocida si era la habitación de Takuma donde estuvieron juntos a lo mejor ellos saben que , bueno que hemos estado juntos – no negó enérgicamente solo era una coincidencia – pensó –

Ichiru se levanto algo mareado y tambaleante y con hambre mucha hambre y nauseas por lo mismo, suspiro se metió a bañar y solo encontró ropa de Takuma en fin no se enojaría si se la ponía o sí – se preguntó y se respondió que no –

Salió en busca de comida para calmar ese dolor en su estomago a paso lento tanto tiempo sin movimiento era lógico que estuviera entumido y aunque le habían dicho que se quedara en cama no lo hizo, camino por el largo pasillo y escucho el ruido de la televisión y se asomo y ahí estaban todos reunidos Shiki Senri y rima toya habían vuelto de su viaje y estaban viendo una videograbación

Y como al curiosidad pudo más se asomo y lo que vio y escucho lo dejo impactado era la película del enlace matrimonial del Sr Takuma Ichijou con la señorita Sara Shirabuky por lo civil, Ichiru se sintió mareado, Takuma había dicho que lo amaba entonces porque se fue porque se caso, solo le mintió para acostarse con él, se giro para irse y se estrello con Yagari Sensei quien lo tomo en brazos y lo regreso a su recamara

Ichiru no debes levantarte – dijo serio Toga –

Cuando se caso ta… Ichijou – pregunto Ichiru –

Hace un mes y medio – dijo toga sin entender a que venía la pregunta – pobre chupasangre según me dijo Zero se veía como si le estuvieran apuntando con una arma anti-vampiros

Zero fue a la boda – pregunto tratando de sonar normal –

Si aunque se negó en un principio tuvo que hacerlo se quería quedar contigo – gruño – yo me quede para que la asociación no intentara corroborar lo que se había informado sobre ti – al ver la pregunta no hecha por Ichiru respondió - que estabas muerto

Muerto?– pregunto algo perdido –

Si Ichiru yo informe de tu muerte – explico viéndolo a los ojos –

Pero porque, yo sé que me odia pero muerto porque muerto

No te odio –aseguro - pero fue lo mejor así no intentarían buscarte para encarcelarte y ahora que Cross acepto el cargo en la asociación se dirá la verdad – explico - solo Akatsuki y Hanabusa saben la verdad

Ósea que toya, Senri e Ichijou ellos …

Saben que estás muerto se enteraron después de que el malnacido de Rido Kuran fue asesinado por Zero – dijo sin más –

Quiero dormir un rato Sensei – dijo Ichiru –

Una vez solo Ichiru se acostó y se tapo hasta la cabeza tratando de no pensar porque si lo hacía acabaría llorando como una niña, Takuma el … el ya no … no era libre aunque fuera a buscarlo para explicarle la verdad , pero con qué cara llegaría a buscarlo después de que se negó a escuchar sus suplicas

Y sin poder evitarlo dejo salir sus lagrimas en parte era su culpa, él se había negado, no… le había negado a Takuma la posibilidad de estar juntos todo por ese estúpido pensamiento de tener un destino que cumplir, si él hubiera aceptado irse con Takuma como se lo propuso tal ve z y solo tal vez ahora estarían juntos o tal vez no pero eso no lo sabrá nunca

Tenía mucho dolor en el pecho, en el corazón quería culpar al Sensei que solo hizo lo que creyó más conveniente para su bien, quería culpar a Takuma por ser tan crédulo, quería culpar a todo y a todos pero la verdad es que la culpa era toda suya, por ser un estúpido desde niño por sentir celos tontos, ira, coraje y deseo de venganza.

_**Creo que voy a enloquecer si no te vuelvo a ver.**_

_**Dime que mañana vendrás, dime que no puedes vivir**_

_**Sólo dímelo así.**_

Las nauseas mezcladas con su dolor lo obligaron a correr al baño y deshacerse de lo que tenía en su estomago que en realidad era nada solo medicamentos, suero y poco de jugo pero más que nada quería sacar el dolor que sentía su alma.

Que haría ahora se pregunto mentalmente sentado en el piso del baño otra vez se encontraba solo en este mundo o tal vez no Zero no lo odia podía sentirlo , Cross lo veía con esa mirada de padre preocupado y la mirada del Sensei era tranquila sin ira sin rencor tal vez y solo tal vez al vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo , desde cero y solo le había puesto un ángel de ojos verdes para darle fe ,esperanza y polvo de hada alguna vez oyó a Takuma decírselo a Senri y eso le causo algo de gracia.

_**Solo sencillamente solo,**_

_**Tan solo aburrido loco y solo,**_

_**Solo sencillamente solo,**_

No podría ir a buscarlo y decirle que estaba vivo puesto que Takuma Ichijou había hecho su vida y el Ichiru Kiryuu tendría que tomar una decisión o se acobardaba y se quitaba la vida o tomaba valor y se enfrentaba al mundo llevando consigo el valioso recuerdo del amor puro y sincero de Takuma.

Se desahogo hasta que no le quedaron mas lagrimas que derramar y ya con una decisión en mente busco mas ropa en el armario de Takuma y salió un sobre perfectamente doblado y lo tomo para guardarlo en su lugar pero vio la tinta corrida y su nombre en el

"**En memoria de la única persona a la que he amado en mi vida TICHI"** recitaba la portada del sobre, Ichiru leyó la carta y la abrazo con todo el amor que tenia guardado solo para Takuma, tal vez algún día lo buscaría y le diría la verdad pero por ahora solo le restaba convertirse en una mejor persona y así con la decisión tomada y un hermoso presentimiento dio el primer paso de muchos más hacia el futuro

_**Porque Amar es sufrir y querer es solo gozar**_

5


End file.
